teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia Rousseau
Olivia Rousseau is a half-elven bard and a player character. She began the adventure of the campaign along with Barkley, Stella, Rashi, and Kakara - trapped in the hull of a pirate ship after having been captured. Olivia is a musician, traveler, and magic-user who wanted to live a life full of excitement, curiosity and friendship. Since joining the party, she has traveled throughout the Exaeshi islands, generally running amok with the intention of helping people. Olivia was first encountered in "Episode 1: I want to pants the pirate" and has appeared in every episode. Appearance and Personality Olivia is a waifish half-elf of medium height. She has freckled olive skin, short, chestnut brown hair, and hazel eyes. She typically wears white stockings and brown pantaloons, boots, a blouse, and green and brown leather armor, along with an extravagant cavalier's hat from which a large gray feather sticks out. She goes by many nicknames, including "Olly," and "Liv" as well as by her full name. Olivia is typically joyful and exuberant in personality. She is extremely charming, nearly always getting her way just by the virtue of her inherent charisma. As a bard, she is very expressive, often to the point of being overdramatic. She is quick to find a bright side to almost any situation, and she has a great deal of faith in her friends and in people in general. She values freedom, honesty, creativity, fun, and the bonds between people. Olivia is incredibly open-minded and often reminds the party not to judge other inhabitants of Teshol by their race or background. In her mind, her greatest strength is her love for other people. She wants desperately to be a good person that is loved in return. Despite all of these positive traits, Olivia is also known to be incredibly irresponsible. The half-elf has a short attention span and very little respect for the property, personal space, or privacy of others. She is nosy, inserting herself into any situation, even those that are better left alone. Her eternal curiosity can be energizing, but can also be exhausting for those around her. In typical bard fashion, the half-elf loves being the center of attention and will hassle others until they pay attention to her. Olivia is incredibly naive. Her lack of life experiences and her unrealistically optimistic attitude make her very gullible. She rarely realizes the consequences of her actions and is notoriously unreliable. Her high charisma means that she's spent most of her life getting what she asks for, and she is incredibly unprepared for what happens when life doesn't go the way she wants. Thus, she gets very upset when she is forced to face unpleasant truths or moral ambiguities. Being frail and easily sickened, Olivia is sometimes sensitive about her weaknesses. Her greatest strength, however, is her ability to talk through problems and gather allies, even very unlikely ones. Backstory Olivia was born in the rural town of Lorane to an elven father and a human mother. She has mentioned that she has a brother. She describes the people of Lorane as "growing corn and making pots", which she thinks is incredibly boring. Casting aside the norms for her small town, she chose to attend the Alabaster Academy of the Bardic Arts (AABA) on the island of Tamvrien, where she learned music and bardic magic. To pay her school bills she went deeply in debt. She mentioned to Barkley that "something pretty bad happened, just out of the blue" when she was a child in Lorane, but that "things got better." Some time after leaving Tamvrien, Olivia met up with Kakara, an aacockra ranger, and they became fast friends. They traveled together until they were captured by pirates. Relationships Olivia says that Kakara is her best friend. They traveled together for a little over a year before the events of the campaign. The feather in Olivia's hat was a gift from Kakara. Olivia sometimes mentions that her father could be overprotective and that she knows very little about his personal life or history. She also mentioned that she and her brother do not get along, though he did answer a Sending spell that she sent him. Olivia quickly became friends with the other party members, investing herself heavily in their stories. She is especially close with Barkley, who she shares a lot in common with and Vahlka, though she often disagrees with them about what actions are morally acceptable. Lately she has been feeling less close with the group due to a number of arguments. She is also close with Deacon, who she tends to pester for information. Other Interesting Facts Olivia has a heart full of love a brain full of ukulele music. * Olivia loves boats and the ocean * She loves Tamvrien and considers it her home, even though she wasn't born there. * She has a fondness for birds * Her musical instrument of choice is the ukulele, and she is very attached to her personal instrument. She can play the ukulele, the violin, and the flute. * She loves sweet foods and caffeine, and hates vegetables and tea * She has an incredibly sensitive stomach and gets sick at the slightest provocation. Relevant Quotes "Let's table this for now and..." -- Olivia, frequently, when she is trying to avoid or postpone dealing with a problem "I don't know... why's she like that?! She's the most willfully ignorant creature I've ever encountered..." The drow said. Deacon replies, "P-People say ignorance is b-bliss. I wish I could have so much faith. D-Doesn't usually last." -- Vahlka and Deacon about Olivia "I'm sure everything will be fine!" -- Olivia, when she's sure everything will be fine "No arson, Barkley!" -- Olivia, when she is yet again forced to be the solitary voice of reason in the party Category:Major Characters Category:Player Characters